1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a modular power control apparatus for use in a vehicle, such as a boat or automobile, to simplify data communications and power connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern vehicles, such as automobiles and boats, are equipped with numerous electronic devices which require data communication and/or a power connection. Examples of such electronic devices on a boat may include an autopilot, shift/throttle control, lights, fans, a blower, water and fuel tank sensors, switch panels, a bilge pump, gauges, GPS/sonar unit, GPS/radar unit, data display units, speed control sensors, an engine, and pressure sensors. Many boats, such as large boats over 35 feet in length, may have all of these electronic devices and may have redundancy in these devices. For example, there may be two or more helms in the boat such that there would be multiple autopilots, shift/throttle controls, lights, switch panels, gauges, GPS/sonar and GPS/radar units, data display units, and the like. In addition, there may be two or more engines with multiple blowers, water and fuel tank sensors, bilge pumps, and various other sensors.
Typically, each of these electronic devices is wired separately to a power source, such as a fuse box, to a switch panel or data communication port, back to the device itself, and then grounded to complete the electrical circuit. If the electronic device is to be controlled from another switch panel, then the above wiring is repeated. As an example, the wiring for a blower in a 35 foot boat would be approximately 20–30 feet long. In addition, each of the electrical devices required unique connectors.
The individual wiring of these electronic devices becomes complex and costly. In addition, there are serious weight and space concerns when wiring many devices.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a modular system and apparatus which provides power and data communication to a number of devices while reducing the amount of wiring.